Saison 6 Episode 5 : Tokkotai Pets
by hyperfraise
Summary: Tandis que la mal affectant la machine se précise, un groupe de terroristes connus d'Olivia et Peter par leur ancienne timeline resurgit. Dans les deux univers, la fringe team s'emploie à défendre le vacuum et résoudre le mystère des observers.
1. E5 1

**Boston, 2015. Un homme marche dans la rue avec une mallette. Un autre le suit avec un chien en laisse. Il fait jour. Ils passent devant une gare. Le ciel est gris. La voie est très fréquentée.**

_Un enfant passe à côté d'eux avec sa mère et aperçoit le chien. Il s'approche pour le caresser. L'homme le tenant en laisse est gêné. La mère s'approche._

MERE : Viens ici, bryan.

BRYAN, déçu : D'accord... Au revoir le chien !

_L'animal qui s'était assis se relève._

MERE, aux deux hommes : Désolée.

_Ils lui pardonnent d'un geste et se remettent en route. Tournant dans une ruelle, ils arrivent près d'un fourgon ou une femme et un homme les attendent. En les voyant arriver, ils les saluent et ouvrent le coffre du fourgon. Ils font monter le chien et tout le monde rentre._

**A l'intérieur.**

HOMME 1 : Donnez-moi la mallette.

HOMME 2, qui la tenait : La voilà.

_Le premier l'ouvre. Une petite seringue remplie d'une substance jaunâtre s'y trouve. A côté, un boîtier avec un curseur. Il prend la seringue tandis que le femme saisit le boîtier. Il s'empresse de faire l'injection au chien qui s'agite._

HOMME 1 : Tenez-le en place.

_Les deux autres s'exécutent. Le chien se calme et émet un petit couinement triste pendant que l'homme lui injecte la substance._

HOMME 1 : Tout est prêt ?

FEMME : Affirmatif.

HOMME 1 : Lançons l'opération.

_Ils regardent le troisième homme, qui tenait le chien en laisse. Celui-ci hoche la tête, déterminé. Il sort avec l'animal de compagnie, seul._

**Dehors.**

_Il active une oreillette._

HOMME 3 : Vous me recevez ?

**A l'intérieur.**

HOMME 2 : 5 sur 5. Engagez les manœuvres.

**Dehors.**

HOMME 3 : Entendu.

_Il se déplace. Le chien ne semble pas affecté. Une autre enfant lui sourit dans la rue. L'homme et l'animal s'approchent de la gare. Ils entrent. Ils avancent et croisent plusieurs voyageurs, des familles, des gens en costumes, des agents d'entretien et des employés de la gare, plusieurs files, des guichets... Ils arrivent au niveau d'un portique qui donne sur un grand hall. La sécurité contrôle les passages. On entend un bruit de succion. Le chien commence à aboyer. Les gens autour s'en incommodent. Les employés de sécurité regardent l'homme de travers, qui ne réagit pas et regarde derrière la barrière, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Le chien aboie de plus en plus fort._

AGENT DE SECURITE : Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de maîtriser votre animal.

_L'homme le regarde, peu affolé. Le chien s'élance et la laisse lui glisse des mains. L'animal se faufile et passe le contrôle. Il arrive au sein du hall. Deux agents se déplacent vers lui à allure modérée. Ils semblent ennuyés. Il continue sa course en aboyant et arrive près d'un homme en costume noir, portant une chemise blanche, une mallette et un chapeau gris, le crâne blanchâtre et chauve. L'observer est intrigué. Il regarde la bête qui s'appuie sur ses jambes, debout sur ses pattes arrière. _

_Puis, il ouvre grand les yeux. Le chien aboie moins fort et bouge moins. Il semble se paralyser._

**Plan sur la main de la femme dans la voiture qui tourne le curseur lentement.  
**

_Les agents de sécurité plus pressés arrivent à leur niveau. Pendant ce temps, l'homme à la laisse se dirige vers la sortie calmement._

AGENT, à l'observer : Attention, monsieur, cet animal semble dangereux !

_L'observer les regarde et donne un coup au chien, le projetant sur eux. L'animal, flaccide, tombe à leur pieds, dans un râle émouvant. Les deux hommes se penchent. La paupière de l'animal cristallise. Puis, un fissure se trace rapidement dans son œil. L'observer disparaît._

_Soudain, l'animal explose en morceaux, dans un grand bruit, projetant un généreux brouillard gris. Des cris de panique éclatent. Lorsqu'il est retombé, les agents sont à terre, criblés de bouts de cristal, comme trois autres personnes effondrées, et d'autres blessés, geignant au sol. Beaucoup de gens pleurent. Une alarme se déclenche.  
_

**Plan sur l'homme dehors qui monte dans le fourgon précédent, arrêté devant la banque.**

**Générique Or.**


	2. E5 2

**Maison de Peter et Olivia. Le matin, tous deux dorment dans leur chambre.**

_La radio s'éclaire et s'enclenche. "Christmas in Heaven" des Monty Pythons. Peter lève la tête, encore embrumé et éteint l'appareil. Se retournant vers Olivia :_

PETER : Bonjour mon ange.

_Elle sourit et, toujours les yeux fermés, elle l'embrasse. Il se lève._

PETER : La petite n'est toujours pas levée ?

OLIVIA : Les jeunes...

_Peter lâche un rire._

**Plan d'Etta, assise devant la télé, regardant Bob l'éponge.**

**Nouveau plan dans leur cuisine. Ils sont tous les deux à table. On entend la télé en léger bruit de fond.  
**

OLIVIA : Tu ne t'es pas réveillé cette nuit ?

PETER, embarrassé : Non... J'ai dormi sans interruption.

OLIVIA : C'est bien, non ?

PETER, détournant le regard vers Etta : Je n'ai pas renoncé à trouver Walter, Olivia.

OLIVIA : Je ne dis pas ça. Mais je suis contente que tu dormes enfin. (Se redressant pour s'étirer) Ah, les doux plaisirs d'une grasse matinée.

PETER : Méritée !

OLIVIA : Ces shapeshifters... Je ne crois pas que même à l'époque nous en voyions autant.

PETER : Allez, ne parlons pas de boulot.

OLIVIA : Tu as raison. J'ai réfléchi au sujet de la machine...

PETER, pointant du pouce vers l'étagère par dessus son épaule : Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de garder l'ancienne ?

OLIVIA : Je parle de l'engin apocalyptique placé sur Liberty Island, pas de la machine à café.

PETER : Allez, ça c'est du travail !

OLIVIA : C'est quand même assez important pour occuper rien qu'une conversation... Quelque chose me turlupine.

PETER : Tu penses que je vais devoir remonter dedans ?

OLIVIA : Je ne sais pas... La dernière fois qu'on avait eu un problème avec, quelqu'un était là pour nous aider... Sam Weiss.

_Peter fronce les sourcils._

PETER : Où veux-tu en venir ?

OLIVIA : Eh bien, cet homme est le seul à avoir su quoi faire lorsqu'on a eu besoin d'utiliser l'engin... Il est probablement le plus qualifié pour nous aider maintenant non ?

PETER : Certes... Mais il a complètement disparu. On ne sait même pas s'il connaît l'existence de la machine dans cette timeline...

OLIVIA : Allons, sa famille avait transporté le secret de génération en génération depuis je ne sais combien de temps... Je ne crois pas que cela aurait été effacé.

PETER : Quand bien même, personne ne sait où il se trouve.

_Olivia ne répond pas, pensive._

PETER : On arrête de parler boulot, maintenant ?

_Elle sourit et prend une gorgée de son bol de café. Un téléphone sonne._

PETER : J'avais oublié que cette phrase les attire...

_Olivia décroche son téléphone portable. Au bout de la ligne :_

ASTRID : Bonjour Olivia.

OLIVIA : Bonjour... Euh... Jour de congé ?

ASTRID : Ca va être compliqué.

_Peter la regarde dans l'expectative. Elle lui fait un sourire désolé._


	3. E5 3

**Devant la gare de l'opening. Des cordons de sécurité sont installés et encerclent toute la place précédant l'entrée. Une petite foule est réunie autour, contenant un prêtre, des familles, certaines silencieuses, d'autres en pleurs. Le soleil brille.**

_Peter et Olivia arrivent par le côté et rejoignent Astrid qui les attend derrière le cordon. Johnathan, Sylvia et Niels sont plus loin devant les portes, excités.  
_

PETER, à Astrid : Je me souviens d'une époque où nous choisissions nous même une affaire intrigante pour s'y attaquer et la résoudre.

OLIVIA : Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

ASTRID, les enjoignant à la suivre : Ne me le demandez pas. C'est le désordre le plus fumeux.

_Ils rejoignent l'entrée et ouvrent les portes. Une vingtaine d'agents est dans le hall d'entrée, interrogeant des témoins pour la plupart, tous occupés. Broyles les rejoint._

BROYLES : Vous voilà.

_Ils se saluent._

BROYLES : Une explosion à eu lieu dans le hall principal sans laisser aucune trace ni d'explosif, ni de détonateur.

PETER, surpris : Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

BROYLES : Ce n'est pas fini. Les témoignages semblent indiquer quelque chose de déroutant. La cause de l'explosion est un animal.

OLIVIA : Un animal ?

_Ils passent les portiques vides et arrivent sur les lieux de l'attentat. Les corps des policiers et deux autres cadavres sont encore là, examinés. Des traces de sang laissent à penser que les dégâts ont été plus grave que ces quatre morts._

BROYLES : Les officier Broady et Stutzer ainsi que deux citoyens américains ont perdu la vie. Une quinzaine d'autres ont été transportés à l'hôpital.

ASTRID : L'escouade anti-bombe est déroutée. Ils s'attendaient à trouver un appareil contenant des clous où d'autres objets servant à remplir un schrapnel...

BROYLES : Des cristaux en l'occurrence.

PETER : Des cristaux ?

ASTRID : Oui. Mais rien de cela n'a été retrouvé. Ni aucune trace du chien mentionné par les témoins.

PETER : Voilà qui est étrange.

OLIVIA : Vous avez regardé les vidéo-surveillance ?

PETER : Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Nous avons déjà travaillé là-dessus.

BROYLES : Que voulez-vous dire ?

PETER : Nous tous, la section. Dans mon ancienne timeline, nous avions traité une affaire qui y ressemblait.

SYLVIA : Un chien rempli d'explosifs ?

_Niels qui s'est approché d'un corps, touche un bout de cristal gros comme un pot de yaourt enfoncé dans la cuisse d'un officier. Johnathan s'est également éloigné._

PETER : Non, c'était un humain. Et il n'était pas rempli d'explosifs. C'étaient des bombes humaines.

ASTRID : Des kamikazes ?

PETER : Ca s'en rapprochait.

OLIVIA : Je m'en souviens. Philadelphia. Une autre gare.

BROYLES : Vraiment ?

PETER : Ils s'injectaient une substance qui les faisaient exploser.

NIELS, revenant et se frottant les mains sur son manteau : Voilà qui me semble être un geste assez mal calculé.

BROYLES : Quel était leur but ?

PETER : Vous n'allez pas aimer ma réponse...

JOHNATHAN, revenant vers eux, tenant un bout de cristal dans la main : Je crois que j'ai trouvé un indice assez intéressant.

_Il tend l'objet. On devine mal la forme. Il est triangulaire et parsemé de poils. _

JOHNATHAN : Vous ne voyez pas ?

_Il le met sur sa tête, en le remuant, comme mimant quelque chose._

JOHNATHAN : C'est une oreille de chien.

_Sylvia le regarde gênée. Peter sourit. Broyles fronce les sourcils._

**Les violons envoient. Ecran symbole : visage vers la droite, lumière à droite.**


	4. E5 4

**Plan sur la statue de la liberté du côté bleu qui vibre pour passer au côté rouge. Nouveau Plan sur la salle de la machine. Walternate, Bolivia, Lincolm, Alt-Astrid, Charlie Francis et Rook sont là avec d'autres militaires. Un espèce de grand miroir ovale est placé au milieu de la salle, la séparant en deux côtés, autour de la machine, comme lorsque le pont était établi.**

_Rook s'agite autour du miroir, il semble très heureux. Il chantonne et règle quelques affaires. Le reste de la Fingre Division attend d'un côté du miroir, en se regardant dans la glace._

WALTERNATE : Combien de temps, Docteur Rook ?

ROOK, se redresse alors qu'il était penché sur l'engin et fronce les sourcils : Peu de temps !

CHARLIE, regardant Bolivia dans la glace : Je suis encore plus beau dans ce miroir.

_Lincolm sourit._

CHARLIE : Vous ne me dites rien ?

BOLIVIA : Rien à ajouter, tout est dit.

_Le miroir fait un bruit étrange et un semble se recouvrir d'un film vert._

ROOK : Tout est en place. Nous allons commencer.

_Il recule et vient se placer à côté de Walternate. Il le regarde puis a un geste de dégoût et va se placer prêt de Charlie à la place._

_L'image dans le miroir se clarifie. La couleur verte s'efface et le brouillard argenté se précise._

**Dans la même salle, de l'autre côté. Le reste de la fringe team est là, Broyles, Olivia, Astrid et les trois apprentis, Peter, Nina. Ils ont un miroir similaire.**

_Un scientifique s'approche de Nina._

EMPLOYE : Ca fonctionne enfin ! L'autre côté nous font savoir qu'ils sont prêts.

NINA : Merci, Sheffield. (A Broyles) Ce Rook nous a donné du fil à retordre avec sa... chose. (en regardant le miroir).

_De même, de leur côté, ils voient apparaître la section de l'univers rouge. Le miroir est tel qu'ils voient jusqu'à leur bassin. Il est large de 5 mètres._

WALTERNATE, depuis l'autre côté : Ravis de vous retrouver.

_Les équipes se sourient. Olivia regarde Bolivia, puis Lincolm. Elle est heureuse pour eux. Rook regarde Peter de manière étrange, qui, lui, sourit à Walternate. La vision du visage de son père semble le rassurer et l'apaiser._

BROYLES : Le sentiment est mutuel. Comme vous le savez, de nombreuses menaces se dressent de nouveaux sur nos mondes. La reprise de service des shapeshifters, mais également une prise de position longtemps redoutée de la part de ceux qu'on nomme les observers. Nous pensons qu'ils ont la capacité de naviguer entre les univers sans danger. Hostiles dans le nôtre, ils représentent donc tout aussi bien une menace de votre côté. De plus, le vacuum est atteint. Nos scientifiques ont beau tenter d'analyser ses réactions au projectile qui l'a entaillé, tant qu'ils n'en sauront pas plus sur la machine en elle-même, cette histoire n'avancera pas.

WALTERNATE : De notre côté également, aucun diagnostic n'a été produit à son sujet. Et pourtant...

_La machine émet un bruit de torsion de poutres métalliques. Un tremblement de terre les ébranle. _

NINA : Quelque chose est en train de la toucher !

_Du côté bleu, tous regardent l'engin qui brille._

BOLIVIA : Que se passe-t-il ?!

PETER : La machine s'active !

_Bolivia regarde la machine qui reste paisible de leur côté._

LINCOLM, s'approchant du miroir : Ne sont-elles pas censées être quantiquement intriquées ?

_Personne ne lui répond, Rook tourne le miroir pour pouvoir voir les réactions de l'engin du côté bleu. Le harpon gris dégage une forte lumière. Un homme sur un ordinateur interpelle Walternate du côté rouge._

HOMME : Monsieur Bishop, l'engin est en train d'envoyer un signal. Il communique !

WALTERNATE, à Broyles : Vous entendez ça ?

_L'autre s'approche du miroir, puis finit par essayer de le tourner mais il n'est pas prévu pour ça de ce côté et l'engin reste inerte. Il peste. Rook est impressionné par le spectacle, il éclate de rire._

WALTERNATE : Peut-on localiser le destinataire ?

HOMME : J'essaie... Voilà. L'intensité du signal est grande. C'est à Boston !

_Walternate fait un signe à Bolivia qui comprend le message directement._

BOLIVIA : Nous sommes en route.

_Elle note l'adresse et s'éloigne avec Lincolm et Charlie. De l'autre côté, Olivia les voit partir pendant que les autres regardent l'engin, impuissants._

OLIVIA, à Peter : Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'envisageais nos retrouvailles.

PETER : Au moins, il n'y a pas de bain de sang cette fois.

OLIVIA, regardant la machine, inquiète. : Espérons que ça dure.


	5. E5 5

**Labo harvard de l'univers bleu. Astrid, Peter et les trois nouveaux discutent. C'est encore le matin. Ils semblent tendus.**

PETER : C'est quand même fort que l'engin qui a failli causer l'apocalypse soit encore totalement incontrôlable !

ASTRID : Les expert de Massive Dynamics font tout ce qu'ils peuvent.

NEILS : Mais d'où vient cette machine exactement. Elle a bien un constructeur, non ?

ASTRID : Ses différentes parties ont été disséminées aux quatre coins du globe il y a de cela des centaines de millions d'années. Du moins c'est ce qu'indiquent les datations radiométriques. Quant à son concepteur...

PETER : Devinez...

_Les trois sont abasourdis._

SYLVIA : Walter Bishop a construit ça ? Ce n'est pas censé être un biologiste ?

PETER : Il était très polyvalent...

NEILS : N'a-t-il pas laissé une notice ?

PETER : C'est plus compliqué que ça...

_Silence._

NEILS, souriant : Ca implique d'autres théories branquignolesques, c'est ça ?

_Peter incline la tête. Olivia entre avec un dossier en main._

OLIVIA, le déposant sur la table : L'homme que nous avions appréhendé dans l'ancienne timeline était le colonel Raymond Gordon. (Elle tombe sur une photo du colonel)

ASTRID : Vous allez l'interroger ?

OLIVIA : Peu probable. Il est décédé il y a un an.

PETER : Décédé ? Etrange. Tant de choses ont changé dans cette timeline ?

OLIVIA : Il semblerait. Il a aussi une épouse désormais. La première fois que nous l'avions rencontré, il était veuf depuis longtemps. Le colonel était resté en contact avec des militaires contaminés lors d'expériences classées top secrètes de l'armée Américaine, portant de nom de Projet Tin Man. Un agent chimique leur était administré.

PETER, tentant : Le cyanogène ? C'est ça qui les faisait exploser, une fois activés par un signal électromagnétique puissant.

OLIVIA : Bonne mémoire.

PETER : Merci.

OLIVIA : Le programme : Nous allons voir sa femme. Essayez de votre côté de trouver les sujets restant du projet.

JOHNATHAN : Nickel, on est sur l'coup !

_Olivia sourit au ton inapproprié de la réponse et se met en route avec Peter._


	6. E5 6

**Banlieue de Boston. Dans un quartier résidentiel, Peter et Olivia sortent de leur voiture et viennent toquer à la porte d'une maison modeste.**

_La porte s'ouvre, une dame dans la petite soixantaine ouvre._

OLIVIA : Madame Yvonne Gordon, agent Olivia Bishop et voici Peter Bishop.

YVONNE, troublée : Bonjours messieurs les agents... Que me vaut l'honneur ?

OLIVIA : Nous venons vous parler de votre mari. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser entrer ?

_Elle fait un pas de côté._

**Sur la table de la salle à manger. Quelques cadres avec des photos d'elle et de ses petits enfants, avec Raymond etc...**

YVONNE : Des activités suspectes ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

OLIVIA : Eh bien, nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que votre mari, de son vivant, aurait eu un lien avec un groupe bioterroriste.

YVONNE : Une groupe bioterr... Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de ces accusations ? Mon mari était un colonel de l'armée américaine, agent Bishop !

PETER : Nous comprenons, madame, nous essayons justement d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire gênante...

OLIVIA : Ca aurait eu un rapport avec un projet classé secret défense de l'armée. Peut être en auriez-vous entendu parler ?

YVONNE, renfermée : Je trouve vos manières bien cavalières ! Feu mon mari ne mérite pas qu'on crache aujourd'hui sur sa tombe ainsi.

OLIVIA : Madame Gordon, je...

YVONNE : Ca suffit ! Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir sortir de chez moi, maintenant.

**Devant le palier, la porte claque derrière eux/ Les deux se regardent, sur leur fin.**


	7. E5 7

**Bureau du FBI, Olivia et Peter parlent avec Broyles dans son bureau, qui, lui, se prépare en rangeant quelques affaires et en mettant son manteau.**

BROYLES : Agent, le colonel Gordon et sa femme méritent le respect qui est dû au service que cet homme a rendu pour son pays.

PETER : Il faut bien que nous enquêtions...

BROYLES : Ecoutez moi bien, je me fiche de ce que cet homme a fait là d'où vous venez. Ici, les ardoises sont remises à zéro. Je vous interdis de porter atteinte à la dignité de feu le colonel.

_Il ouvre la porte. Les deux le suivent._

PETER : On va être obligé d'abandonner cette piste dans ce cas !

BROYLES : Vous allez devoir trouver autre chose.

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : main vers la droite, lumière en bas à droite. **


	8. E5 8

**Redverse, salle de la machine. Rook est sur un poste à côté de différents scientifiques, tous perplexes et affairés sur le comportement de la machine.**

_Il reçoit un appel. Il sort un portable paléolithique et tente d'y répondre. Il ouvre un mauvais menu et s'emmêle._

ROOK : Comment diable suis-je censé lutter contre cela ?

_La savante à sa droite fait des allers-retours entré l'écran de Rook ouvert sur des schémas atrocement abscons de la machine et le vieillard aux prises avec son portable. Elle lui vient en aide en lui montrant la touche._

ROOK : Ah merci jeune homme.

_Elle lève les sourcils et serre les lèvres comme pour dire "De rien" et retourne travailler avec un autre haussement de sourcils._

**Dans la soute d'un avion, Bolivia est au téléphone, assise non loin de Charlie, et à côté de Lincolm.**

BOLIVIA : Agent Dunham à l'appareil.

ROOK : Ah, Olivia. Alors comment se déroule le vol ? Pas de turbulences inter-dimensionnelles ?

BOLIVIA : Non, et merci pour la pensée rassurante. Du nouveau avec la machine ?

ROOK : Ah hélas, ce téléphone cellulaire reste un mystère.

_Sa voisine le regarde, déconcertée._

ROOK : Ah oui, bien sûr, cette machine. Je fais tout ce que je peux, vous savez, elle est encore totalement nouvelle pour moi et... (remarquant quelque chose sur son écran) Tiens...

BOLIVIA : Oui ?

ROOK : Une nouvelle transmission débute.

_Il se lève et se précipite pour allumer le grand miroir ovale et le tourner vers la machine. Il a laissé le portable sur son bureau._

ROOK, aux autres : Vous avez vu ça ?

SCIENTIFIQUE 1 : J'essaie de trouver le destinataire.

BOLIVIA, au téléphone : Docteur ? Docteur Rook ?

ROOK, observant l'autre univers : La machine s'agite de leur côté, encore une fois. Non, il semble que la flèche n'y sois pour rien. En tout cas elle n'a pas un comportement particulier.

SCIENTIFIQUE 1 : Le message n'a pas de destination précise.

SCIENTIFIQUE 2 : Pouvez-vous le lire, dans ce cas ?

SCIENTIFIQUE 3, à son poste : Je suis déjà sur le coup. Wow...

_Son écran est inondé de fichiers s'ouvrant rapidement. _

ROOK, revenu : Qu'est-ce ?

SCIENTIFIQUE 3 : Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un peut lancer un programme pour lire ça ?

SCIENTIFIQUE 2 : J'essaie.

BOLIVIA : Rook !

_Il retourne vers son téléphone._

ROOK : Agent, vous devriez voir notre fine équipe, c'est passionnant.

**Avion.**

BOLIVIA : Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ?

**Salle du Vacuum.**

SCIENTIFIQUE 2 : Regardez.

_Elle a réussi à obtenir des images. Des visages apparaissent, souvent des personnes en costume ou avec un certain charisme. Ils sont accompagnés de lieux. De coordonnés._

SCIENTIFIQUE 1 : Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

SCIENTIFIQUE 2 : On dirait une sorte de liste. On a peut être marqué une partie de la population d'un agent exogène.

ROOK : Vous voudriez dire que quelqu'un prépare un jeu de piste géant ?

_Ils le regardent, intrigués à l'extrême._

SCIENTIFIQUE 3 : Des politiques, des avocats, des militaires... Tous des états-unis.

ROOK : Oh mon dieu... Ce sont des shapeshifters...

_Bruit de succion. Deux observers sont apparus derrière sans que personne ne les remarque. Ils avancent en marchant assurément et bousculent les scientifiques devant l'écran. L'un l'envoie valser et l'autre commence à tirer sur les postes._

ROOK : Excusez-moi ! Ce n'est pas votre propriété !

_Les autres sont ou bien au sol, ou bien en train d'appeler du secours. L'observer ne fait pas attention à Rook. Il continue à saccager les postes et des militaires débarquent dans la salle. Le deuxième tire une rafale sur le miroir, qui se retrouve projeté contre trois hommes et heurte d'autres postes._

ROOK : Eh ! Espèces de chimpanzés ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur cet engin !

_Le premier observer se retourne et avance vers Rook, tournant la tête sur le côté. Il l'empoigne par le col et le projette contre une table. Rook crie. Des tirs s'élèvent. Les observers les arrêtent. Ils tirent de nouveau quelques rafales et disparaissent. _

BOLIVIA, au téléphone : Rook, répondez-moi ! Que se passe-t-il ?!


	9. E5 9

**Labo Harvard. Blueverse. Astrid et son équipe est là. Peter et Olivia débarquent.**

ASTRID : La pêche a été bonne ?

PETER : On ne peut pas dire ça, non. Gordon est décédé et Broyles tient à ce que nous ne salissions pas sa mémoire. Et vous ?

ASTRID, leur tendant un dossier remplie de visages et d'informations : Voici une liste de membres potentiels de votre organisation terroriste. Tous des militaires rescapés du projet Tin Man. On a quand même eu l'autorité requise pour se la procurer.

_Les autres sont en train de travailler sans relâche. Ils ne leur ont pas encore dit bonjour._

OLIVIA : Qu'est-ce qui vous occupe tant ?

ASTRID : Broyles nous fait travailler sur les shapeshifters. On pense avoir une piste pour les identifier. Rapport au centre nerveux situé dans leur cou.

PETER : Et les recherches sur le cyanogène ?

SYLVIA, toujours la tête dans ses mesures : Je m'en suis occupée.

_Elle s'approche et tend une feuille à Olivia, qu'elle tient entre ses coudes afin de ne pas la salir avec ses gants souillés, en souriant._

SYLVIA : Le chlorure de cyanogène est un composé assez commun, bien que hautement toxique. Il est utilisé dans beaucoup d'engrais chimiques.

PETER : Comment avez-vous fait, dans ce cas ?

SYLVIA : Je n'ai pas fait de recherche dessus. Vous nous avez confié que cette substance était l'agent chimique auxquels les sujets avaient été exposés, et qu'un autre agent était censé les rendre... explosifs. J'ai plutôt cherché cet agent dans le rapport du projet Tin Man. Là aussi, les molécules concernées - le thiosulfate de sodium et le nitrite d'amyl - sont largement commercialisées. Mais j'ai trouvé un privé au Sud de Seattle qui se procurait un composé très spécifique. C'est un molécule hautement instable, combinaison de ces dernières, qui n'a aucun usage connu. J'ai vérifié, aucun centre de recherche à cette adresse ou aux alentours, et son identité n'est pas recensée.

PETER : Vous pensez que c'est notre cellule terroriste ?

OLIVIA : J'en mettrais ma main au feu.

SYLVIA : Il y a mieux.

ASTRID, souriante : Elle va vous surprendre.

_Elle les entraîne à l'arrière du labo. Ils s'approchent d'une cage de plexiglas dans laquelle repose un melon qui semble très rigide et asséché._

PETER : Vous avez cristallisé un melon ?

SYLVIA : J'attendais que vous me donniez la fréquence d'activation.

OLIVIA, faisant un effort de mémoire : 331.6 Megahertz.

_Sylvia s'approche d'une espèce de magnétoscope dont elle tourne un bouton. Un signal sonore est émis mais vire rapidement à l'ultra-son. Le melon se met à vibrer et explose. Les parois arrêtent les bouts de cristal._

SYLVIA : J'ai injecté dans le fruit un composé similaire à celui dont je vous ai parlé que j'ai moi-même synthétisé à partir de nitrite d'amyl et de thiosulfate de sodium.

_Ils sont bluffés._

OLIVIA : C'est incroyable.

PETER : 10 sur 10 !

_Elle sourit. Ils se mettent en route._


	10. E5 10

**Une rue relativement remplie de la ville de Seattle. Windmark marche accompagné de Mueller. Windmark reste dans un état normal, tandis que Mueller reste toujours mal en point. Il a un œil contusionné. Ils se dirigent de concert vers un restaurant.**

_Quelque chose embête Windmark. Il regarde autour de lui, rien. Mueller l'arrête, avant un passage piéton._

MUELLER : Un problème ?

WINDMARK, regardant toujours autour de lui, attentif : Je ne crois pas.

_Ils restent plantés là, alors que le feu passe au vert et que les passants se remettent en marche autour. Puis ils traversent._

**Nouveau plan : Un homme à une trentaine de mètre respire, soulagé, et parle dans un talkie. Il est grand, les cheveux châtains, longs et lis. La barbe naissante.**

HOMME : C'est bon, tout est en place. Envoyez Freddo.

**Dans une ruelle à côté du restaurant dans lequel les deux observers viennent d'entrer : trois hommes tiennent la cage d'une gerbille.**

HOMME 1, au talkie : Bien reçu. Opération initiée.

_Il fait un signe aux autres qui ouvrent la cage de la gerbille et lui administrent une piqûre. Ils ouvrent une petite fenêtre dans le mur, qui donne sur l'intérieur du restaurant. Un autre fait rentrer l'animal par là._

HOMME 2 : Allez Freddo.

**A l'intérieur, les observers, au nombre de quatre, à savoir les deux premiers et deux autres, inconnus, sont attablés.**_  
_

_Freddo se faufile entre les chaises et les pas des serveurs. Il grimpe à la jambe d'un des observers inconnus. Celui-ci l'attrape, intrigué et l'élève devant ses yeux. L'animal commence à faiblir. Il cristallise. Les chauves se regardent, nerveux. Windmark se téléporte._

**Dehors, on voit Windmark apparaître, dos à la caméra, regardant le restaurant. On entend le bruit d'explosion mêlés de cris de douleur et de terreur.**

_Trois autres bruits de succion se font entendre. Les trois autres observers se sont extirpés de là. Mais l'un d'eux est criblés de bouts de cristal. Sa nuque gicle. Il ne comprend pas._

OBSERVER, celui qui est touché, extrêmement surpris : Ca fait monstrueusement mal !

_Il tombe au sol. Les autres se téléportent, sans s'en soucier._


	11. E5 11

**Redverse. Les fourgons de la Fringe Division font une descente. On reconnaît l'endroit visité par les shapeshifters de l'épisode 2 saison 6. Il fait plein jour.**

**Dans un fourgon, Bolivia, Lincolm et Charlie discutent amicalement.**

BOLIVIA : En tout cas, il fallait bien une entomologiste pour être attiré par un cafard comme toi.

CHARLIE : Je suis sérieux les gars... L'autre jour, elle a pris un échantillon de mon sang ! C'est flippant !

LINCOLM : De ton sang ?

BOLIVIA : Elle veut peut-être te soigner. Ou te tester pour la gonorrhée.

_Le véhicule s'arrête. Ils ouvrent la porte._

LINCOLM : Oui, elle a peut-être trouvé un moyen de te guérir de tes vers...

CHARLIE, en descendant : Ce ne sont pas des vers...

**Plan suivant : Ils pénètrent dans la résidence, montent les escaliers de la cours intérieure et s'arrêtent à une porte. Bolivia tient un appareil localisant le signal.**

BOLIVIA : C'est ici, enfoncez.

**Une équipe enfonce la porte. Ils investissent rapidement l'appartement qui se révèle vide. Rien de plus que des cartons et des vieux meubles.**

CHARLIE : C'est une remise...

BOLIVIA : Je ne comprends pas... l'engin dit qu'un récepteur se trouve ici.

LINCOLM : Ou... de l'autre côté.

**Les violons envoient. Ecran symbole : Main vers la gauche, lumière à gauche.**


	12. E5 12

**Blueverse, Broyles est dans son bureau, il reçoit un appel de Nina, dans la salle de la machine. **

BROYLES : Agent Broyles, j'écoute.

NINA : La division de l'autre côté à suivi le signal émis par la machine de l'autre côté ce matin. Celui-ci a un parcours tordu. Quelque chose le reçoit de notre côté à cette adresse. Je vous l'envoie en ce moment. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'une opération majeure.

BROYLES : Merci, Ms Sharp. Je vous tiendrai au courant de tout développement.

_Il raccroche. Il ouvre le lien de Nina sur sa boîte mail et voit l'adresse. Il effectue un autre appel._

BROYLES : Je veux toutes les unités de terrain 2 à 17 disponibles sur le champ !

TELEPHONE : Bien reçu !

_Il raccroche, se lève et regarde ses contacts dans son téléphone portable. Il ouvre le contact d'Olivia, signalé par la mention : "O. Dunham". Il a un moment d'hésitation puis éteint son mobile et le range dans sa poche. Il sort dans la précipitation._


	13. E5 13

**Seattle, devant le restaurant attaqué, Peter et Olivia sont sur la scène. Ils parlent aux autorités locales : un agent de police. Devant l'entrée du restaurant, un serveur témoigne devant deux autres policiers. Au sol, l'observer blessé gît sans vie, dans une large flaque de sang orangé. Il fait très gris.**

AGENT : Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que c'était une sorte d'attentat à la bombe, mais qu'aucun détonateur n'a été retrouvé.

OLIVIA : Et les témoins ?

AGENT : Beaucoup ont pris la fuite. Nous interrogeons tous les serveurs en ce moment même.

OLIVIA : Pourrait-on parler à l'un d'eux ?

_Il opine du chef et les amène vers le serveur devant la porte. Il fait signe à ses collègues de se retirer. Ils s'éloignent avec lui._

SERVEUR, l'air stressé, les cheveux décoiffés, les vêtements froissés : Vous êtes du FBI, vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

PETER : Je ne suis que consultant.

OLIVIA : C'est une information que nous ne pouvons vous communiquer. (Elle lit son badge) Monsieur Jefferson, avez-vous vu avec qui l'individu touché était venu manger ?

SERVEUR : Oui... C'étaient trois autres hommes, tous habillés comme lui. Ils avaient des chapeaux noirs, des chemises... Il y en avait un qui semblait... normal.

PETER : Comment ça ?

SERVEUR : Les autres avaient des égratignures, des déchirures dans leur vêtements, des traces de poussière, des contusions... Franchement, j'ai hésité à les laisser entrer, mais ils étaient... persuasifs.

OLIVIA : Avez-vous remarquer la présence d'individus menaçants qui les auraient, je ne sais pas... dérangés ? Ou observés ?

SERVEUR : Non, je... Je n'ai pas fait attention à ça.

PETER : Y avait-t-il un animal ?

SERVEUR : Que voulez-vous dire ? Les animaux ne sont pas autorisés à l'intérieur.

PETER : Vous l'auriez donc facilement remarqué.

SERVEUR : Je ne vois pas, non.

OLIVIA : Merci pour votre temps, monsieur Jefferson. Rentrez chez vous, je crois que vous avez votre journée.

SERVEUR, souriant : Ca non, il faut tout nettoyer...

_Ils marchent vers le corps de l'observer._

PETER : Les gars de l'équipe scientifique ramassent tous les débris. Notre grand gaillard semble avoir été la seule victime...

OLIVIA, regardant l'observer : On dirait que cette fois, Gordon a atteint son but.


	14. E5 14

**Avion, Peter et Olivia sont dans la cabine première classe. Il commence à faire sombre.**

PETER : Qu'est-ce qui te trotte ?

OLIVIA, en face, regardant par la fenêtre : Je n'aime pas ça...

PETER : On est tous chiffonnés par cette histoire d'observers, mais...

OLIVIA : Non. Je te parle du fait que Broyles ne me dit pas tout ce qu'il aurait à me dire. La machine fait des siennes et il nous assigne une enquête parallèle ?

PETER : On en serait pas d'une grande utilité auprès des scientifiques qui s'occupent d'elle.

OLIVIA : Et puis ce matin, on surprend les cerveaux du labos occupés sur des affaires que Broyles leur a confié, sur des shapeshifters, sans même nous en parler ?

PETER : Les shapeshifters, moins je les vois, mieux je me porte.

OLIVIA : Il m'avait déjà caché des choses comme ça dans la passé, quand je débutais à la section tout particulièrement.

PETER : Des choses sur Massive Dynamic ?

OLIVIA : Pas que..; Sur les tenants du Pattern, entre autres... Je ne peux pas le supporter !

PETER : Tu vas lui en parler ?

_Elle ne répond pas et regarde de nouveau dehors. Il commence à pleuvoir. Un éclair retentit._

PETER : Moi qui croyais qu'on échapperait au mauvais temps de Seattle...

_De l'autre côté de la cabine, un homme, le crâne rasé les regarde discrètement. Il ouvre son mobile et selctionne une photo. Dessus figurent Olivia et Peter, pris en photos à la scène macabre de Seattle. Il vérifie que c'est eux, et range son portable._


	15. E5 15

**De nouveau dans les rues de Boston : les même que dans l'alternate universe auparavant, près du repaire des shapeshifters. De nombreux fourgons débarquent. Des agents en armures en sortent, avec Broyles, toujours avec son Talkie. **

BROYLES : A toutes les unités, écoutez-moi bien. Les individus que nous allons appréhender possèdent des capacités dont vous ne pouvez vous douter. Vous possédez tous des armes paralysantes. Je ne veux aucune victime. Vous tirez absolument sans sommation, sans attendre, sur toute personne qui se trouvera dans cet appartement, ou bien même en pleine fuite. Si vous vous trouvez nez à nez avec un de vos coéquipiers qui n'aurait pas son armure, vous tirez sans hésiter. Je répète, n'hésitez pas à tirer sur vos semblables s'ils ne portent pas leur armure. Déployez-vous !

_Les agents suivent la consigne. Ils montent les mêmes escaliers que dans le Redverse. Ils enfoncent la porte de l'appartement._

_Broyles regarde l'intervention, depuis l'extérieur du bâtiment avec inquiétude. On entend des coups de feu. Quelques passants s'attroupent, la circulation dans la rue est entravée._

_A l'intérieur, un combat s'engage entre les shapeshifter présents, au nombre de 5, peut-être plus. Certains sautent par une issue, d'autres se lancent contre les hommes armés mais se font vite neutraliser._

**Plus tard. Des brancards transportant des corps de shapeshifters passent et sont embarqués dans des fourgons. Broyles passe un appel.**

BROYLES : Mrs Farnsworth ?

ASTRID, au téléphone : Agent Farnsworth à l'appareil.

BROYLES : Vos tranquillisants ont fonctionné. Mission accomplie.

ASTRID : Bien, Mr Broyles.

_Il raccroche et s'approche de l'immeuble._

**Broyles est entré dans l'appartement, quelques hommes sont encore là et débarrassent les affaires présentes. Une flaque de bouillie de shapeshifter stagne sur le sol. L'appartement est rempli de cartons divers mais aussi d'appareils électroniques en tout genre. Des écrans affichent des cartes de la ville. D'autres, des plans de la machine. D'autre encore, des plans du projectile planté dedans. **

_Il s'approche d'un de ces écrans et aperçoit une liste de photos. Il les examine. C'est le même format que le fichier reçu plus tôt par Rook dans la salle de la machine du Redverse. Broyles ouvre grand les yeux. Il sort une clé USB rapidement et la branche sur la colonne. Il transfert le dossier puis le supprime de l'ordinateur. Un autre homme le surprend. Broyles se recule et le laisse s'emparer du matériel. Il rouvre son téléphone, regarde encore le nom d'Olivia et sa photos dans son dossier de contacts. Puis il le remet dans sa poche._

BROYLES : On se dépêche !


	16. E5 16

**Peter et Olivia sortent de l'aéroport. Il est tard.**

_Plusieurs plans les montrent de manière impersonnelle, comme si quelqu'un les observait. D'autres montrent un homme, chauve, le même que dans l'avion, qui les suit discrètement. _

**Sur la route, Peter conduit. Olivia dort.**

_Peter suit un fourgon du FBI qui est parti en même temps qu'eux. Il vérifie dans le rétroviseur : son attention est attirée par un véhicule gris et modeste, derrière lui. Il suspecte d'être suivi. Il prend un virage et s'enfonce dans une rue moins empruntée. Il regarde derrière lui, le véhicule n'est plus là. Il se détend._

_Soudain, il se rend compte que le véhicule pourrait tout aussi bien suivre le fourgon du FBI. Il s'active alors afin de rattraper le retard qu'il a pris dans son détour._

**Plan de l'intérieur du fourgon. Un agent conduit tranquillement. A l'arrière, on voit un sac noir contenant certainement le corps de l'observer attaché sur un brancard lui-même immobilisé.**

**Nouveau plan de la voiture grise qui suit toujours le fourgon. On voit que l'homme qui la conduit, seul, est le même qu'à l'aéroport.**

**De nouveau sur Peter qui s'est rapproché, et qui aperçoit les voitures en question devant lui.**

_Il vérifie Olivia qui murmure dans son sommeil. Bientôt, il a rejoint les véhicules et se trouve à côté de la voiture grise, sans pouvoir discerner son conducteur, qu'il regarde tout de même fixement, une fois arrivés à un feu. Lorsque la circulation reprend, la voiture grise tourne dans une rue perpendiculaire et disparaît de sa vision, le laissant seul derrière le fourgon. Peter reste sceptique, sans réveiller Olivia._


	17. E5 17

**Olivia est dans son lit, aux côtés de Peter. Elle remue beaucoup. Dans son rêve :**

_Elle est en tenue de travail, l'arme à la main et marche dans un couloir, à côté de son alter-ego Bolivia, silencieuse et dans la même attitude. Il fait plutôt sombre, des bâches blanches de plastique sales sont abandonnées aux sol et craquent sous leurs pas. Des arcs électriques apparaissent subrepticement sur les murs et au plafond. Au bout du couloir, Olivia entend un lourd bruit. Comme un tremblement du sol. Elle avance, le fond est éclairé. Elles s'arrêtent et écoutent le bruit. Ce dernier se déplace. Elles finissent par l'entendre derrière elles, se rapprochant. D'un regard, elles tombent d'accord et se mettent à courir pour s'éloigner. Le bruit devient de plus en plus fort, les bâches craquellent, on dirait une espèce de bruit de tonnerre continu et diffus. Arrivant au bout du couloir, elles se séparent, chacune partant dans une direction opposée._

_Elles se retournent pour se faire face. Le bruit a changé de provenance. Bolivia a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une immense boule de métal la percute et l'écrase contre le mur. Olivia ferme les yeux, effrayée. _

_Elle les rouvre. Elle se trouve dans un immense entrepôt désert. Le sol est recouvert des bâches. Devant elle, la boule de métal est encore là. Elle est aussi grande qu'un être humain, et réfléchit la lumière presqu'aussi bien qu'un miroir. Par terre, il n'y a pas le cadavre de Bolivia, mais une large flaque de chair fondue. Olivia est écœuré , elle entend un bruit de pas. De derrière la boule retentit une voix._

DAVID ROBERT JONES : Quel dommage...

_Olivia brandit son arme en se précipitant derrière la boule. Jones est là, dans son long manteau noir, avec sa tête balafrée habituelle._

JONES : Elle a emprunté le mauvais chemin.

_Olivia ne dit rien. Elle regarde ses mains. Le pistolet n'y est plus. Relevant les yeux vers Jones, qui n'est plus là non plus. Juste une boîte qu'elle reconnaît. Une petite boîte en bois, qui recèle un plateau d'ampoules. La même que dans la saison 1 et 4. Elle se baisse et attrape la boîte._

OLIVIA : J'ai toujours voulu savoir si oui ou non, il y a un circuit électrique là-dedans.

_Une ampoule clignote. Une nouvelle voix retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourne._

SAM WEISS, s'avançant : C'est frustrant, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il est habillé de manière décontractée, les cheveux coiffés, la calvitie légèrement plus sévère._

OLIVIA, méfiante : D'où venez-vous ?

WEISS, pointant derrière lui : Par là. Qu'y a-t-il là-dessous ?

_Il pointe les bâches._

OLIVIA : Un peu plus de sang.

WEISS : Rien qui ne puisse vous être utile ?

OLIVIA : Je ne sais pas. Je ne dois pas le savoir. Où allez-vous ?

_Weiss s'éloigne doucement._

WEISS : Personne n'aime marcher sur un sol comme celui-ci.

NINA, parlant encore derrière Olivia : Il a raison.

**Dans sa chambre, Olivia se réveille en sursaut. Peter dort encore. Il est 6h49. Le réveil sonne : New York, New York de Frank Sinatra joue.**


	18. E5 18

**Le matin, il fait soleil. L'homme chauve de l'aéroport se tient devant l'entrée du labo de Harvard. Il ouvre son téléphone et s'éloigne, voulant s'éloigner de toute oreille indiscrète.**

HOMME : Ils ont renforcé les sécurité dès que je suis arrivé. Des gardes ont monté la garde toute la nuit.

TELEPHONE, une voix rauque : Je veux ce corps.

HOMME : Je ne vais pas prendre d'assaut une université seul !

TELEPHONE : Il y a des tas d'animalerie à proximité. Vous trouverez bien quelque chose.

_L'autre raccroche. L'homme est embêté. Il s'approche de sa voiture, la même que la nuit précédente et démarre._


	19. E5 19

**Labo de Harvard, matin. Peter et Olivia entrent. Astrid y est déjà et vient à peine de retirer son manteau, seule.**

PETER : Bonjour, capitaine ! Tout le monde dort encore ?

ASTRID, incompréhensive : Non, je... Broyles ne vous a pas dit ?

OLIVIA : Quoi encore ?

**Olivia parle en voiture au téléphone à Broyles. Elle est énervée, Peter est à côté, nerveux également.**

OLIVIA, concentrée pour regarder la route en même temps : La section est démantelée ?!

BROYLES, au téléphone : Non ! Pas encore.

OLIVIA : On a plus que jamais besoin de nous, Monsieur.

BROYLES : Il y a des imprévus au bureau fédéral, agent.

OLIVIA : Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Comment la suspension de toutes les activités de la section peut-elle être un imprévu ?

BROYLES : Je ne peux rien vous dire.

OLIVIA : Ca suffit, Philippe ! Je ne peux pas travailler comme ça. Vous me cachez des choses que je devrais savoir !

_Peter lui fais signe de se calmer._

BROYLES : C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, agent Bishop ?

OLIVIA : Et la machine ! Astrid m'a appris qu'elle s'était réactivée hier ! Comment ne puis-je en être au courant ?!

BROYLES : Agent Bishop, ce n'est pas la peine de vous rendre au bureau. Je ne assez occupé avec toute cette histoire. Retournez au labo, je vous rejoindrai.

_Elle ferme son portable violemment._

OLIVIA : Bordel de merde ! Je n'en peux plus...

_Peter la regarde, ne sachant que dire._

_**Les violons envoient. Ecran symbole : Fleur, lumière en bas à gauche.**_


	20. E5 20

**La porte du labo s'ouvre brusquement. Olivia entre, énervée. Astrid, sur un poste avec un gobelet de café la regarde surprise. Peter suit.**

ASTRID : J'aurais pu être derrière.

OLIVIA : Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée, Astrid ?

ASTRID : Je me disais que ma place était ici.

OLIVIA, posant ses mains sur une table, exaspérée : Ca ne semble pas les importuner...

ASTRID : Vous avez eu plus d'information ?

OLIVIA, se calmant : Non.

PETER : Pas d'incidents avec le corps cette nuit ?

OLIVIA : Pourquoi y aurait-il eu un incident ?

ASTRID : Il est juste là. Rien à signaler.

_Elle pointe avec son gobelet vers une table d'autopsie sur laquelle un silhouette se dessine sous une bâche blanche._

PETER, à Olivia : J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un suivait le fourgon qui transportait le corps, hier.

OLIVIA : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

PETER : Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler.

OLIVIA, repartant de plus belle : Et tu pensais que ce serait une bonne idée que je l'apprenne comme ça, au dernier moment ?!

PETER : Hé ! Si tu as un problème avec la façon dont Broyles te traite, ne te défoule pas sur moi.

_Elle s'éloigne en soufflant. Elle regarde par une fenêtre haute du labo dans la cour. Une dame s'approche. Elle se détend. _

_Soudain, la porte du labo s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. L'homme chauve est là, il brandit un lapin en criant._

HOMME : Personne ne bouge !

_Olivia braque son arme sur lui machinalement._

HOMME : Je suis là pour le corps !

OLIVIA : Monsieur ce que vous êtes en train de faire est grave.

PETER : Vous êtes l'un de ces terroristes.

HOMME, braquant le lapin sur Peter : C'est comme ça que vous nous appelez, hein ?

PETER : Si vous voulez être menaçant, vous devriez peut-être arrêter de pointer cet animal vers moi.

HOMME : On sait tous que j'ai les moyens de refaire vos devantures si vous ne me laissez pas prendre ce que je veux.

OLIVIA : Monsieur, je vais vous demander de lâcher cet animal et bien vouloir coopérer, et il ne vous arrivera rien. Il n'est pas trop tard.

HOMME : Allez vous faire voir.

_Il descend doucement les marches et s'approche de la table._

PETER : Ecoute, tu as sûrement de bonnes raisons de faire ce que tu fais. Mais est-ce qu'en menaçant de mort des agents du FBI, tu ne penses pas dé-servir ton propre pays ?

HOMME : Fermez-la.

_Il saisit la table d'une jambe et pose le lapin dessus, puis recule doucement, sortant un boîtier avec un curseur de sa poche. Il arrive au niveau de la porte._

_A ce moment, Niels arrive au niveau de la porte et s'arrête, stupéfait, derrière, en regardant la scène. Il respire profondément et ouvre la porte rapidement. Il fond sur le militaire et lui assène un grand coup de point. L'homme tombe au sol, assommé. _

_Il sourit, décoiffé et les regarde tous, attendant des sourires de gratitude en retour. Mais tous ont les yeux rivés sur le lapin. Au bout de 5 secondes, il n'a pas explosé._

_Astrid s'approche de l'animal et le tâte. Olivia et Peter rejoignent Niels._

ASTRID : Il n'était certainement même pas chargé.

PETER, fronçant les sourcils : C'est un lapin.

OLIVIA, regardant le corps du terroriste : Lui, non... Sortez, vite !

_Le corps du militaire se cristallise, dans un râle. Pris de paniques, ils quittent tous la salle en courant, Astrid portant le lapin dans ses bras._

_La masse de cristal explose alors, brisant les vitres de la porte en la défonçant en même temps, et celles de l'intérieur, envoyant valser plusieurs tables et réduisant en charpille les appareils électroniques.. Des cris en provenance des couloirs se font entendre. Olivia, allongé dans le couloir auprès de Peter se relève doucement. Elle vérifie les autres, sains et saufs._

**Dehors, près d'une fenêtre brisée, au même moment, la femme qu'a aperçue Olivia tient un boîtier avec un curseur dans ses mains. C'est la femme Gordon. **

_Elle range l'appareil dans une poche, puis s'éloigne, portant un large manteau et des lunettes de soleil. Son visage est grave._


	21. Episode 5 Fin

**Une voiture se gare devant une maison de banlieue, celle de la femme de Gordon, vue plus tôt dans l'épisode. Celle-ci sort de la même voiture, dans les mêmes habits et rentre chez elle. **

_A l'intérieur, elle se déshabille et ouvre une porte qui donne sur un escalier. Elle descend à la cave. Là, l'ancien colonel Raymond Gordon l'attend, assis à une table avec deux autres hommes. Il en interrompt un, alors qu'il s'entretenait. Il écoute sa femme. Un drapeau américain massif est accroché sur le mur._

YVONNE : Brasky n'est plus des nôtres.

_Gordon, plus vieux que dans la saison 2, est déçu. Il tape du poing sur la table._

_**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : pomme, lumière en bas à gauche.**_

_**Générique.**_


End file.
